


Secrets and Changes

by orphan_account



Category: Eagle: The Making of an Asian-American President
Genre: 2004 United States Presidential Election, Alternate Universe, American Politics, Asian Character, Drabble, Gen, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Politics, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-26
Updated: 2007-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Secrets and Changes

The president carried many secrets. His son-in-law was his son. His wife had once held a gun on him. There'd been young men training as pilots in the country planning to fly passanger planes into the Pentagon, before they were caught by alerted airport security. There were reasons beyond the atrocities of the Taliban to invade Afghanistan. There was pressure to take out Saddam Hussein, from both within his administration and without. There was a plan regarding Israel he could only reveal after the election. He needed another four years. The world can't be changed overnight. He knew. He'd tried.


End file.
